


The Search: the all-too-true saga of an Abuse inquiry

by Perky, Shayheyred



Category: AO3 Abuse, OTW Committees
Genre: Comment Fic, Meta, Other, Prose Poem, google translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perky/pseuds/Perky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which AO3 Abuse receives a mysterious inquiry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search: the all-too-true saga of an Abuse inquiry

I am desperately looking for an old movie and gorgeous!  
I think his name was simply lovely  
Tells of a woman whose husband died fresh crossroads and it was saved and sent to the village to live with a widower and his daughter  
Finally we’ll be having an affair  
Moving film and I’m looking for it for many years  
I’d love to get help  
My email is [redacted]  
Thank you! 

S: The **what?**

K: It’s so close to English, and yet not quite…

S: It’s a poem! --

INQUIRY  
I am desperately looking  
For an old movie and  
Gorgeous!  
I think his name was  
Simply  
Lovely  
Tells of a woman whose husband died  
Fresh  
Crossroads  
And it was saved and sent to the village  
To live with a widower and his daughter  
Finally we’ll be having an affair  
Moving film and I’m looking for it  
For many years  
I’d love to get help.

We are sorry  
But you’re in the  
Wrong  
Place  
The Archive is not  
Able to read minds  
Nor is this a blog or tumblr  
Post this elsewhere  
Perhaps at a  
Crossroads.

D: Original poem by S, translated into the Latin by the google and translated back to English by the google. :P

SEARCH  
I am especially looking  
For old movie  
temple;  
My name is  
To  
beautiful  
He explains that her husband,  
Fresh  
Crossroads  
And he sent to the village to live  
Daughters of the disability living  
Finally, the fact is we  
Headlines that search  
For many years  
I’d love to comment.

S: And now, having passed through Turkish, Hindi, Icelandic, Hebrew, Maori and Basque:

QUEST  
I kept looking for  
Old Movie  
The temple.  
My name for the beautiful  
He says her husband,  
sweet  
crossroads  
Sent to the home  
The lives of the children of disability  
Finally, the truth,  
Search our advice about  
I am so in love with you.

OTW Administrator: I think this would be hilarious to post as a work.

S: In that case, D…I’d say we’re co-authors on this.

D: Okay, I might orphan it though and blame my cat.  
(Full disclosure: I don’t have a cat.):P

**Author's Note:**

> All content certified as absolutely true.


End file.
